epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe/Rap Meanings
'Edgar Allan Poe:' Once upon a midnight dreary, as I spit this weak and weary, I will choke this joker with atrophy till his cheeks are teary (ahh!) But y'all don't hear me, all should fear me I'll forever be better, you'll never be near me, your books are as eerie as Beverly Cleary! You're a faux Bram Stoker, so scram, the show's over Your flow's so-so, Poe's poems pwn posers! I wrote 'em locked in a cave, while I sobbed in a rage The Tell-Tale Heart beats soft in its grave While this jerk just beats off on a page! 'Stephen King:' You wanna talk shop? You got that ????? Go back to Hot Topic and shop for a tie (Hot Topic is a clothing store chain known for selling clothes thats emos and goths buy. Edgar Allan Poe's tie is considered quite a distinguishing piece of clothing. King is telling Poe that the way he dresses is dark and gothic.) There's a melancholy alcoholic laughing stock (Melancholy means moody and depressing. Poe had alcohol problems towards the end of his life and this was widely believed to be the cause of his death. A laughing stock is someone that everybody mocks so King is calling Poe and his works laughable. In essence he is saying Poe is a depressing, and drunk, idiot.) And the King's out, now watch the Castle Rock (A pun on King's name. Castle Rock was the fictional setting of some of his books, taken from the mountain fort in the famous William Golding novel Lord of the Flies. Kings stereotypically live in castles.) Pouty little Poe with an opiate affliction (Pouting is when someone has a sulky facial expression. It is also something babies can do a lot. King may be saying Poe's fiction is whiny and sulky. Edgar Allan Poe had problems with opium which people also believe may have been the cause of his death. An affliction is a problem or illness.) I'm a workaholic with a fiction addiction (Stephen has said he writes every day so could be considered a workaholic and having an addiction to producing fiction. He could also be comparing his addiction to writing to Poe's addiction to drugs and alcohol.) I'm making dedicated readers shivery and jittery (King says that his books make the reader shake with fright and anticipation as well as saying that he has many die-hard fans that read his novels.) Feel that Rage and Misery (Triple meaning: he is saying that his books have many levels of emotion in them as well as telling Poe that he should be feeling angry and glum because he is getting beaten by Stephen. Misery and Rage are also books by King. However, Rage was written under King's psudonym Richard Bachman.) You better start Running Man, you're in deep poo, Poe (Running Man is a novel written by King under the pseudonym Richard Bachman. He is telling Poe to flee because he is "in deep shit" meaning in trouble. This line also references a part in The Shawshank Redemption where the main protagonist Andy crawls through excrement. He also references the similarites in sound between poo and Poe.) I'm a mad dog, thank Shining, Cujo (The Shining was a novel by King which was turned into a film and properly established him as an author of the horror genre. Cujo was another Stephen King novel about a rabid dog. He is saying he is wild and will rip apart Poe like Cujo did to his victims.) Tommyknock you down till you can't stand up (Tommyknockers was yet another book by King. He makes a pun on the book's title by saying he will knock Poe to the ground.) You're as soft as Po, the Kung-Fu Panda (Kung-Fu Panda was a Dreamworks movie about a fat and mild-mannered panda who is chosen as "The Dragon Warrior" to fight off the main antagonist. Another pun on Poe's name, saying that his fiction is mild compared to King's thrillers. Also, pandas are known for being soft and fluffy.) Racks on racks 'cause I pen fat stacks of frightening writing, have you seen the pile? (King is bragging about all the books that he has written with racks probably referencing book store racks. He is asking Poe whether he has seen all the novels of his.) I can even take a break from my routine style (He says while he is a horror writer he can show diversity in his work and make novels with alternate genres) Crank out a Shawshank or a Green Mile (Rita Hayworth and the Shawshank Redemption and The Green Mile are stories by King that were both had film adaptations. The Shawshank Redemption is even considered by many to be the best film of all time.) The two books, unlike the majority of his novels, are not a part of the horror genre. King is saying, that like this slight change in genre, he is taking a break from his routine raps, and cranking out a new style. Masque of the Red Death, really blood curdling (Masque of the Red Death was a short story by Poe in which a strange creature who appears to be a victim of a new plague kills the main protagonist and the other supporting characters. King sarcastically calls it blood curdling.) Pit and the Pendulum, not even unnerving (The Pit and the Pendulum was another short story by Poe. King unsarcastically calls it boring.) Perving on your first cousin when she's thirteen years old? Now that's disturbing ''' Edgar Allan Poe '''Stephen, you pretend to do what I've been really living through of misery and poverty and family woes I see through you like pantyhose, do what your ???????? cameos (ahh!) Even if you're ???????????? then you better get it stepping if you're messing with the horror lord In a minute maybe, I'mma hit him, cut him into itty bitty bits and I'mma stick em in the floorboards 'Stephen King:' (Sigh) Speaking of bored, you're the worst Dropped out of school but you can't drop a verse I could have spent my time better In eight bars I can write a whole best-seller I'm so pro that this sickly goblin won't be bothering me, I'm on a clobbering spree And I'll be smacking you with any of the big thick books in my big dick bibliography See, I'm the author with the blood and gore lore galore that'll horrify a reader to the core Fame? Money? Talent? Success? You'll always have less 'The Raven' Nevermore! Category:Character trivia pages Category:Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 3 Category:George Watsky Category:Zach Sherwin